Después de tantas lágrimas
by JossieEvans
Summary: Hermione esta hecha un mar de lágrimas a causa de su amor imposible...¿Habrá una solución?..HrH ReViEws!


**Diclamer:**Ya lo saben:los personajes son de J.K Rowling y yo no recibo ni un centavo

**Después de tantas lagrimas**

_

* * *

_

_Dedicado a mi querida ro-ro_

* * *

Hermione Granger se limpiaba una lágrima sentada bajo un árbol, reprochándose: 

"¿Por qué a mi?No tendría que haberme enamorada de Harry" dejo caer mas lagrimas y levanto la vista para ver a Harry y a Ginny riendo a la orilla del lago

"y yo acá,llorando por él,te odio Harry,¡Por qué!¡Por qué!se preguntaba solozando

-Herms!Herms!

"ay no! Ron de nuevo"

-¿Qué Ron? Dijo la chica con fastidio

-Nada,nada...dijo con un poco de desanimo

-solo quería invitarte a Hosmeade. comento esperanzado

-este... Ron...no te ofendas pero tengo muchísimo por estudiar .dijo la castaña tratando de que Ron pensara que lo sentía

-Oh!claro,veré a quien invito.Y se alejó un poco triste.

La chica suspiró y se levanto dirigiéndose al castillo cuando vio a Harry y a Ginny besándose.el corazón se le rompió por millonésima vez como cuando...

--Flash Back—

-Herms,Herms!Ginny acepto ser mi novia!Herms sintió como el mundo se le desmoronaba y a la vez,como se le rompía el corazón, de a poco, con cada palabra que decía Harry, pero ella estaba ahí pretendiendo estar contentísima, como era su labor de amiga.

-que bueno ha-rry dijo entrecortadamente evitando llorar

-eres la mejor Herms!por eso eres mi mejor amiga!y la palabra amiga resonó en la cabeza de la castaña.si amiga,eso era lo que eel aera,solo eso y aunque soñara con ser algo mas sabia de mas que jamas lo seria...

--Fin del Flash Back—

Las lagrimas mojaba su uniforme y enfrascada en su pena no vio que a Harry y a pelirroja amiga les sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Corriendo,fue a la biblioteca,tratando de ahogar su dolor.Se escudó tras varios libros y se secó las lagrimas,muy triste.

Varias horas estuvo, leyendo y ahogando sus penas cuando una lechuza negra y muy grande picoteaba la ventana.

Con temor de que Madame Pince se enoje la dejo entrar rapidamente y tomo la carta,para que luego,la viera alejarse.leyo la nota...

"_ven a la sala común en cinco minutos"_

_Ginny_

"Grandioso,va a contarme algo de ella y Harry y lo maravilloso que es y lo bien que lo pasa con el,como si yo no lo supiera"pensó con pesadez y tristeza, guardó todo y con el paso mas lento que pudo se dirigió a la sala común.

Llego y lo primero que escucho fue la voz de una pelirroja que lucia una colita y la cara pálida, como si hubiese llorado por años.

Al fin llegas! exclamó la chica

-¿qué sucedió Ginny?lo mas amable que pudo

-corte con Harry soltó con rapidez

La cabeza de Herms dio un "clic",su corazón dio un vuelco y por primera vez en muchos días estaba feliz y tuvo ganas de gritar y saltar de felicidad

"¡hay esperanzas!"pensó feliz

-¿pero por que? Pregunto tratando de disimular su felicidad

-a ambos nos gustaba alguien mas

-ohh!ý quien es el afortunado? preguntó la chica mientras las esperanzas se le iban por el drenaje

"Harry no dejaría a Ginny por mi"

-me mataras pero...¡¡Draco!

-¿ese? preguntó con extrañes

**-**si !es un divino!

Y estuvo mucho tiempo explicándole por que le gustaba Draco y Herms estaba cada vez mas ausente

-voy a la biblioteca

"me tiene podrida con tanto slytherin!"pensó y camino pensando en "él" y llego de nuevo a la biblioteca donde la esperaba la ultima persona que ella esperaba ver...Harry Potter

-Harry!¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó sorprendida mientras que su corazón daba un suspiro

-pensaba...¿te enteraste?dijo distraídamente

-si,es una lastima,dijo ella a pesar de que pensaba lo contrario

-me he enamorado de otra persona dijo el

-ah si...y de quien? Pregunto ella al borde del llanto

-veras..es largo...

-he descubierto que sin ella no puedo vivir y que me es necesaria.que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas,que me quiere como soy,que me valora por ser Harry ,que es especial, tierna, inteligente, divertida y que siempre me levanta el animo con su sonrisa..

-¿y quien es? preguntó ella casi llorando

-eres tú...dijo mirándola fijamente

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin creerlo.

-Herms,me he dado cuenta que eres mi todo,mi mundo,todo lo que ncesito,lo que adoro,lo que amo,herms,eres mi aire y el tiempo que estuve con Ginny me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito...Hermione...te amo...

Hermione lo miró feliz,muy feliz,derramando unas lágrimas de la sorpresa y dijo:

-Hace rato que esperaba esto y la distancia que los separaba se acorto hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso mientras se abrazaban.

**Fin...**

GrAX x leer!!!Dejen reviewss!!D...

JossieEvans


End file.
